For the First Time
by TB80
Summary: Kara and Lena go on their first date. Follow-up to The Luthor Legacy.


**AN:** This is the first, in what might be a series, of one-shots in the Luthor Legacy universe. Just a bit of follow-up fluff. I have a few more vague ideas for one-shots in this universe, but nothing super concrete. I promise nothing, as I have never really written to prompts before, but if there is anything in particular anyone wants to see, I'm open to suggestions.

The smut is very minimal. As in blink and you miss it, may not even need an M rating, minimal.

 **For the First Time**

"What about this one?" Kara asked, holding up a pale green dress.

Alex, who was propped against the pillows on Kara's bed, shrugged. "It looks nice."

Kara sighed, turning around and putting the dress back with a bit more force than necessary. "Nice isn't going to cut it."

"I don't understand why you're so stressed about this. You and Lena have known each other for ages. It's not like you have to worry about making a good first impression."

Kara spun around to glare at Alex in disbelief. "Because it's still our first date!"

Alex dug into the bag of chips resting on her chest and popped another one into her mouth. "You guys lived together for months. Isn't a date going to be pretty anticlimactic?"

Kara narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out if Alex was attempting to make a sex joke. When Alex just continued to look at her, genuinely curious, Kara decided she wasn't. Which didn't mean that Kara wasn't still annoyed. Snatching the bag of chips away from Alex, Kara spun back to her racks of clothing.

"Hey!" Alex protested. "I was eating those."

"You're supposed to be helping me pick out an outfit that will wow Lena."

"Fine," Alex grumbled, dusting her fingers off and getting off the bed to join Kara. Alex flicked through the rack, silently appraising the options. Finally, she pulled out a white dress with a simple geometric pattern. "What about this one?"

Kara shook her head. "Lena's seen me in that already."

Alex rolled her eyes, placing the dress back on the hanger. "If that's your standard, we should probably be doing this in a store."

Kara checked the time with a feeling of panic. "Do you think so? I'm not sure there's enough time. Our reservation is at 8 and I'm supposed to pick up Lena by 7:30."

Alex clamped her hand on Kara's shoulder. "Calm down. You don't have to go shopping. I was joking."

Kara drew in a steadying breath. She didn't think she had ever been this nervous before a date. While she was glad that she and Lena were giving this a try, she could have lived without the quesay, unsettled feeling in her stomach.

"I just don't want to disappoint her."

"Kara, seriously, relax. We've all seen the way that girl looks at you. You could wear a paper hospital gown and she would still be smitten."

Kara smiled. "You think?"

"I mean, she did live with you for months, and she did still agree to go out with you, so yeah." Alex snagged another dress and held it up for inspection. "What about this one? It'll show off your arms."

Kara frowned, arms crossed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That Lena seems to have a weakness for your biceps, so why not play to your strengths?"

"No, the other thing. About her still wanting to date me even after living with me?"

"Oh." Alex shrugged. "Just...have you seen your morning bed head after a particularly grueling fight?" Alex shuddered delicately. "Truly scary stuff. If she can still find you attractive after that, you're good."

"Alex! That's not at all helpful! I should've asked Maggie to come and help me instead," Kara grumbled.

* * *

"You doing okay in there?"

Lena jumped at the question. She had been so engrossed in her contemplation of her wardrobe that she hadn't heard Maggie enter. Lena turned, smiling reflexively at the sight of Ali in Maggie's arms. Lena was still having a hard time being away from Ali for any length of time.

"I can't make up my mind," Lena confessed. "Nothing seems quite right." Lena was frustrated. She had been dressing herself for years, and she never worried this much about what to wear. In Lena's world it was crucial that she always looked impeccable, so really, anything in her closet should be fine.

"First date jitters?" Maggie asked sympathetically.

Lena let out an aggrieved sigh. "I don't get first date jitters." Maggie looked at her pointedly. "Normally," Lena grudgingly admitted. Lena turned back to inspect her clothing options. "This is ridiculous. We've known each other for ages, we lived together for months, we've already kissed, and we've had more dinners together than I can count. This is just another dinner. Nothing to be nervous about."

"You kissed? Kara's been holding out on us." Maggie tickled Ali gently under her chin. "Did you know about this?" The baby giggled, squirming to get away from Maggie's fingers, and burying her face in Maggie's shoulder. "We'll talk later about not keeping secrets from Auntie Maggie."

Lena smiled, her heart flip in the happiest of ways. She was still adjusting to the fact that this was her life now. She had friends, family. No matter what, Ali would grow up surrounded by an extended network of people that loved her unconditionally. It was so different from Lena's experience that she still had moments of emotional vertigo.

"We did. Just the once. We want to take our time." Well, Kara did at any rate. She had insisted that she wanted to do this properly. Lena would be okay with staying home and making out on the couch. However, if Kara wanted to go on dates first, Lena would happily oblige her.

"Isn't she practically living here again?" Maggie asked with a small laugh. "No," Lena answered quickly. "At least...not exactly?" Even though Lillian was safely locked away in the bowels of the DEO, Kara was still on high alert. They may have Lillian contained, but the rest of CADMUS, including Hank Henshaw, was still out there. While Kara hadn't moved back in, other than work and Supergirl duties, she was spending almost all her time with Lena and Ali.

"She goes home to sleep." Even to her own ears, it sounded like a weak defense. If Lena had her way, she wouldn't even be leaving then. While it had gotten easier, Lena still felt a little tense when she was alone in the apartment. She had been determined to move back in, refusing to let Lillian rob her of her home. Lena had made sure that all of the glass was replaced with ballistic grade, shatter proof glass, making a repeat of Ali's abduction nearly impossible, but she still breathed a little easier when Kara was present.

Lena considered and absently dismissed one dress after another as she flipped through them one at at a time.

"I'm not judging," Maggie assured her with a smile. "It just can't make it easy to take it slowly."

"It's not ideal," Lena admitted ruefully. Lena had spent almost her entire friendship with Kara keeping her thoughts, feelings, and hands, to herself. She told herself that this wouldn't be that much different. Except, that it was. Before, it had been easier to keep herself in check because she was sure that Kara didn't feel the same. Now, that barrier had been removed, and Lena found that made everything that much more difficult.

"Stop." Maggie said suddenly. Lena's hands stilled automatically. "That one."

Lena pulled the dress of the rod and looked at it critically. It was a fairly simple dark green dress, with a slight collar, and a plunging neckline that was anything but slight. "You're sure?"

Maggie grinned, her dimples on full display. "Oh. Definitely. If that doesn't get Kara to pick up the pace I'm going to have a talk with her myself."

* * *

"How long are we going to stand out here staring at the door?" Alex demanded.

"As long as it takes," Kara shot back, smoothing her hands down the sides of her dress before reaching up to adjust her glasses.

"Can I at least go in? I'm tired of standing out here, and even if you don't want to see Lena, I do want to see Maggie."

"I should have left you in the car," Kara grumbled.

"You can't leave me in the car. I'm babysitting so you can go on your date." Alex poked her Kara in the shoulder. " Assuming you ever knock that is."

"I think you mean Maggie is babysitting," Kara retorted.

"I'll be there too, so it counts." Another poke. "Seriously, if you don't knock soon I'm going in without you."

"Fine," Kara whined. "Though, I would like to remind you that I was a lot more sympathetic when you were freaking out about your first date with Maggie."

"That was totally different. Maggie and I barely knew each other; you and Lena practically live in each other's pockets these days."

Kara whirled around. "She's still a little bit uncomfortable in the apartment. I've just been trying to make her feel safe here."

Alex held up her hands in surrender. "That's very selfless of you." Alex grabbed Kara by the shoulders and spun her back around, shoving her lightly in the back. "Now stop stalling and knock."

Kara huffed, but admitted that she really did have to knock or they were going to be late. She didn't think Lena would appreciate having to use super speed to make sure they kept their reservation.

Drawing a deep breath, and doing her best to settle her nerves, Kara was about to knock when Alex reached past her and did it for her.

"You can thank me later," Alex said with a smirk.

Before Kara had a chance to figure out an appropriate come back, the door was pulled open and Kara found herself at a loss for words. Kara didn't think she had ever seen Lena look less than amazing. Even when she was cuddled up on the couch in sweatpants, Kara thought she had an adorable charm that no one else could match. But this...this was something else entirely.

"Since you seem to have rendered my sister mute, let me be the first to say, you look amazing," Alex said sincerely, a twinkle in her eyes as she leaned forward to kiss Lena hello on the cheek.

When Lena blushed delicately, Kara felt a small twinge of jealousy. Which was ridiculous. It wasn't like Alex was making a move on Lena. Still. Since when did they kiss hello?

When Alex brushed past Lena in search of Maggie, Kara finally found her tongue. "You do. Look amazing, You just...wow." Kara winced. For someone that made their living with words, Kara acknowledged that was a pathetic attempt at a compliment.

Lena smiled shyly. "Thank you. So do you."

"I'm glad you like it. Alex helped me pick it out." Kara frowned lightly, clicking her mouth shut. She didn't need Lena thinking she was incapable of dressing herself.

Lena laughed. "I see we were in a similar boat." Lena leaned in slightly. "Maggie had to come rescue me from my indecision."

The distinct scent of Lena's perfume, Kara suspected it was a custom blend, enveloped her, and Kara swallowed thickly. This close, she could feel the heat radiating off of Lena's skin, a lot of which was on display, not that Kara was protesting. "Remind me to thank her later," Kara breathed out.

Lena laughed again, and rested her hand on Kara's arm. "I think we both may owing Maggie a thank you before the night is over."

Kara frowned, not quite following, but before she could ask, Lena was grabbing her hand and pulling her into the apartment. "Come on, we still have a few minutes before we have to leave if you want to say hello to Ali."

Kara nodded, following eagerly behind. Since tonight was date night, Kara and gone straight home after work, and she hadn't had a chance to see Ali at all yet today. She had told Alex that the reason she was spending so much time at Lena's apartment was to ease Lena's fears, which was partly true. It just wasn't the whole truth. Kara found it also eased her own worries.

She thought she had gotten used to not seeing Ali and Lena everyday, but after the kidnapping Kara had been back at square one. Luckily, Lena had been all too happy to accommodate her need to check in on the two.

"There's my girl!" Kara exclaimed, dropping Lena's hand to rush over to the couch, and pluck Ali out of Maggie's arms. Ali smiled broadly and reached up to rip Kara's glasses off.

"Does she do that a lot?" Alex asked, with a concerned frown.

"All the time," Kara replied, smiling when the baby started chewing on the frames. "Don't worry, they're pretty much indestructible."

"I was thinking more about your secret identity," Alex said pointedly.

"Oh. Right." Kara shrugged, unconcerned. "She gives them right back." Kara tried to retrieve the glasses and was met with no small amount of resistance. "Usually."

Kara enjoyed a few minutes playing with Ali, but all too soon, Lena was saying they should probably get going if they wanted to make their reservation. Knowing how much Lena hated to be late, Kara nodded, reluctantly handing the baby back to Maggie.

"Thanks again for agreeing to babysit," Kara said. "You'll call if anything comes up?"

"Two highly trained professionals." Alex pointed back and forth between herself and Maggie. "One of us is even a doctor. I think we'll be fine."

Maggie rolled her eyes at Alex and nodded. "Yes. We'll call. But everything will be fine. Go. Enjoy yourselves."

Kara nodded, still feeling a little reluctant to leave Ali alone, even if she knew that Maggie and Alex would never let anything happen to her. Kara, and then Lena, gave the baby a goodbye kiss.

* * *

Kara had lost count of the number of times she had read through the menu. However, she was pretty sure that if she lost her job at CatCo, she could apply here as a server and get hired on the spot.

"Do you know what you're getting?" Kara asked, tipping her menu down to glance at Lena, who she found similarly engrossed.

Lena looked up. "Not yet. I'm debating between the sole and the sea bass. What about you? Anything look good?"

Kara shrugged. "I'm having a hard time narrowing it down. The filet sounds delicious, but then, so does the roast duck. I can't make up my mind."

"Get them both," Lena said with a smile. "We both know you won't have any problem finishing them."

Kara shook her head. "I don't want to embarrass you." Kara was determined that this night would be a nice, normal, date. She knew she as being silly, but she didn't want Lena to see the looks that people gave her in restaurants when she actually ordered what she wanted.

Lena frowned, dropping her menu to the table. "You aren't going to embarrass me. I want you to be happy. I couldn't care less what a bunch of people that I'm never going to see again think about your appetite."

"It's fine," Kara insisted. "I can just grab something later if I'm still hungry. I'm used to it, really."

When Lena didn't say anything more on the subject, Kara thought the matter was settled. She discovered she was wrong when their server arrived to take their order.

"Hello ladies, have you decided what you'll be having this evening?"

"We have, yes. We'll be having the Filet de bœuf grillé ou Wellington sauce Périgourd, the Canard rôti aux fruits de Saison, and the Sole anglaise, meunière, ou grillée avec sauce moutarde." Lena finished placing the order and closed the menu with a snap, almost daring him to comment.

"Of course. Any starters?" Kara couldn't tell whether or not he was joking, his mildly attentive expression giving nothing away.

Lena looked at Kara, before nodding. "The Saumon fumé maison, madeleine au maïs, crème aigre et caviar de saumon looks delicious."

Kara waited for the server to leave, before speaking. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," Lena assured her with a soft smile. "Although, I will apologize for ordering for you. It always used to drive me crazy when a date did that."

"Well, you didn't order me anything with kale in it, so I'll let it go this time," Kara teased.

Kara shifted in her seat, trying to light on another topic of conversation now that the choice of what to eat had been exhausted. Kara didn't understand why she was struggling. Normally, she and Lena could talk for hours and not run out of topics. Tonight, things had been slightly awkward ever since they had left the apartment.

"So, are you looking forward to going back to work next week?" Kara asked, after the silence had stretched for a few beats too many.

Lena nodded, taking a sip of her wine. "I am. Truth be told, I think I'm driving Amaeri a little crazy with my constant presence." Following Ali's rescue, Lena had decided to work from home for a week, not yet ready to let Ali out of her sight.

"I'm sure she doesn't mind," Kara protested.

"She's too polite to say so, but no one likes their boss hovering over their every move. I tried to give her the week off, but she insisted on staying so I could at least try to get some work done from my home office." Lena smiled ruefully. "Not that I have been managing to get much accomplished since I feel the need to check on Ali every five minutes."

Kara nodded sympathetically. "I can relate. This week has been harder than I thought it would be. I hope I haven't been driving you crazy with my constant check-ins."

Lena shook her head. "Just the opposite. It's nice to know someone cares."

"I hope you realize by now that a lot of people care."

Lena hesitated, before nodding. "I do...I just...It's still an adjustment. It was nice of your sister and Maggie to babysit."

Kara snorted delicately. "Are you kidding? The second I mentioned that I wanted to take you out, but that you didn't like to ask Amaeri to work evenings, Maggie couldn't volunteer their services fast enough. I think she was mostly happy that I finally came to my senses."

"Oh?"

Kara nodded. "Maggie helped me work through some things when I was struggling about what to do. About us." Kara clarified, although she suspected Lena already knew to what she was referring.

"My debt of thanks to Maggie keeps growing," Lena teased, running her finger lightly around the rim of her glass. Kara's eyes were drawn to the motion, but her attention quickly shifted to the expanse of skin revealed by the other debt of thanks Lena owed to Maggie.

Kara stamped out the urge to immediately avert her gaze. Kara was still adjusting to the concept that it was okay to look. To let her mind wander down decidedly less platonic paths. Kara hadn't realized just how often she had unconsciously redirected her both her eyes and her thoughts around Lena until after they decided to give dating a chance.

It was okay to look, but not, Kara realized when she saw Lena give her a knowing smirk, to stare.

Flustered, Kara reached for her glass of water. Made clumsy by her embarrassment, her hand bumped into the glass, but instead of simply knocking over, it shattered, sending water and glass scattering across the table.

Kara jumped to her feet, reaching for a napkin and trying to mop up the mess. "I'm so sorry!" Kara felt the blush on her cheeks deepen. Just once, she wished she could behave like a normal, functional adult around someone she liked.

"Ma'am! Let me get that. I don't want you to cut yourself." A waiter rushed over and gently urged Kara back into her seat.

Kara tried to sink lower into her chair, not wanting to meet Lena's gaze. She had so wanted this night to go perfectly, and she had managed to ruin it because she had lost her self control after Lena flirted with her a little.

"Kara, it's okay," Lena said softly. Kara knew Lena was just trying to make her feel better. She had made a spectacle out of them, and she could feel all the eyes in the restaurant on them.

Kara's embarrassment only deepened when it was decided it would be better to move them to a new table because of all the broken glass. Kara trailed silently behind Lena, wishing that she could simply sink into the floor. The waiter got them situated with fresh drinks, and then they were once again alone.

"Hey," Lena said gently, reaching her hand across the table towards Kara. Kara kept both hands clenched tightly in her lap. When Kara refused to look up, Lena let out a sigh. "Do you want to leave?"

Hearing the resignation in Lena's voice, Kara finally looked up, shaking her head. "No..I just...I wanted tonight to go smoothly. To have a nice, non-eventful date, and then," Kara waved her hand vaguely in the direction of their first table, "all that happened."

"You've seemed a little nervous all evening," Lena observed.

Kara smiled at Lena. "A little?"

"I was trying to be kind," Lena said, with a wry smile.

Kara groaned, bringing her hands up to cover her face. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I wanted so badly for this date to be perfect, but I can't seem to stop messing it all up."

"Kara, you haven't messed anything up." Lena wrapped her hand gently around Kara's wrist, pulling her hand away from her face. "I do think, however, that you are putting too much pressure on yourself by expecting everything to be perfect." Lena brought Kara's hand down to the table, and left her own resting atop it and rubbing her thumb back and forth lightly. "It's just a date. Don't overthink it."

Kara looked up. "Just a date?"

Lena nodded. "Really, when you think about it, we've done this countless times before. Nothing to be nervous about."

Kara's eyes flicked briefly to their hands, fingers entwined, on the table. "With a few notable differences."

"Good differences?" Kara could detect the barest amount of doubt in Lena's question, and that just wouldn't do.

"Great differences," Kara assured her with a smile.

* * *

Kara walked with Lena down the hallway toward her door, fingers linked, and shoulders bumping together. Thankfully, after the incident with the glass, and their talk, things had gotten back to normal. Nothing that happened on a single date was going to make or break their relationship.

"I had a good time tonight," Lena said, stopping in front of her door, but making no move to open it.

"I did too," Kara confessed. "Even with the bumpy start."

"We'll have to do it again. Soon."

Kara nodded. "Definitely." Even though she spent almost all of her free time with Lena, Kara still appreciated the difference between a normal night in, and an actual date. Plus, if it meant getting to see Lena in more outfits like the one she was wearing tonight, Kara wasn't about to say no.

Kara shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She wasn't quite sure what to do next.

"Do you want to come in?" Kara darted her gaze up to Lena's trying to figure out of there was a secondary meaning behind the offer. "To say goodnight to your sister?" Lena clarified.

"Oh. Right. Of course," Kara said with a smile. "Lead the way."

They entered the apartment to find Alex and Maggie cuddled up on the couch, the TV playing quietly in the background.

"How was Ali?" Lena asked, before Kara had a chance. They had both agreed that they wouldn't check in, trusting Maggie and Alex implicitly, but it hadn't been easy for either one of them.

"A perfect angel," Maggie replied, getting to her feet. Maggie extended her hand to Alex. "C'mon, Danvers, let's hit the road."

"What's the rush? I wanted to finish this documentary on the Hagia Sophia."

"I think your sister would probably prefer if we didn't third wheel her date." Maggie gave Kara a knowing grin, causing her to blush.

"You don't have to go," Lena offered diplomatically.

"See, Lena doesn't mind." Alex settled back onto the couch, seemingly satisfied.

Maggie narrowed her eyes at her fiance. "Danvers…"

Alex huffed. "Fine." Pushing herself off the couch, Alex walked over to Kara and gave her a quick hug. "I expect a full report in the morning."

Kara gaped at her sister open mouthed, wanting to tell her it wasn't like that, but before she had a chance, Maggie was hustling Alex out of the apartment and Kara was left alone with Lena.

The awkwardness, which Kara had hoped was behind them, started to creep back in. As if able to sense it, Lena grabbed her hand, tugging her out of the living room. "Come with me to check on Ali?"

Kara nodded, not even having to stop and think about it. When they reached Ali's room, Lena pushed the ajar open enough so that they could step inside. Lena reached in to adjust Ali's blanket, before wrapping her hands around Kara's arm and resting her head on her shoulder.

They stood in silence, both just taking in he steady rise and fall of the baby's peaceful slumber. Any awkwardness that had started to creep in after Alex's and Maggie left was gone. When Kara was with Lena, like this, everything felt right with the world.

After a few more moments, Lena was tugging her arm, and leading her out of the nursery. Pushing the door most of the way closed, Lena turned to Kara, a nervous expression on her face.

"Did you want to stay for a while? We could watch TV for a bit." Kara hesitated, not sure how to answer. She didn't want the evening with Lena to end, but she wasn't sure where the lines were. "Or not. You don't have to. You're probably tired."

"No! I want to," Kara assured her. "I'm just not sure what the rules are here."

Lena frowned, her confusion plain. "Rules?"

"Now that we're dating," Kara replied. "Technically, this was our first date. Is this still part of the date, or are we just hanging out?"

Lena sighed. "Does it matter? I just want to spend time with you, I don't care what we call it." Lena reached up, brushing Kara's hair back over her shoulder. "Don't overthink it," Lena reminded her gently.

"You're right," Kara said with a firm nod. "I would love to stay. But, do you have some sweatpants I can borrow?" Kara glanced down at her dress. "This isn't exactly made for lounging around in."

* * *

It was a familiar scene. Something that the two of them had done countless times before during Kara's stay. The only difference this time, was that Lena no longer had to keep a discrete distance between them. And she was taking full advantage.

Lena kept her eyes trained on the screen, but the show didn't have her full attention. Instead of focusing on the story unfolding, Lena was captivated by the steady rhythm of Kara's heartbeat under her ear. A first Lena hadn't been able to pinpoint what so fascinated her about it, but after ten minutes she realized that it was the distinct beat. Close to human, but not quite the same. Lena wondered idly how many chambers Kara's heart actually had, and made a note to ask her later.

She still couldn't quite believe that she could slip her hand under the hem of Kara's sweatshirt and run her hand over that toned stomach that had been etched into Lena's mind ever since the first time she saw it. Lena felt the heartbeat under her ear start to race, and she began to pull her hand back. Kara caught her hand, holding it in place.

Lena snuggled deeper into Kara's side. "This is nice," Lena sighed happily.

"It is," Kara agreed, tightening the arm around Lena's back, and drawing her closer to her side. "Perfect in fact. I'm sorry I was so weird earlier. I don't want you to think I'm having doubts about this, about us, because I'm not. I just never realized how much I was unconsciously trying to not think about you in certain ways, until it was finally okay for me to do so."

"I know the feeling," Lena agreed. "Maybe we should have just stayed in and done this for our date instead."

"But then I would have missed seeing you in that dress," Kara protested

"Yes, you did seem to have a particular fondness for my….dress," Lena said with a smirk.

Kara groaned, burying her face against the top of Lena's head. "I'm sorry I was so obvious."

"There's no need to apologize," Lena said with a laugh, patting Kara on the stomach. "I would have been rather disappointed if you hadn't been caught staring."

Kara looked at Lena accusingly. "You wore that dress on purpose!"

Lena nodded, not feeling an ounce of regret. "Of course. It worked didn't it?"

"A little too well," Kara grumbled good naturedly.

Lena leaned up, placing a lingering kiss on Kara's cheek. "I would apologize, but I'm not sorry, so…."

"No?"

Lena shook her head. "Not even a little bit." Lena met Kara's gaze, silently conveying her intent. Seeing no sign of hesitance, Lena moved in and captured Kara's lips. If Lena's plan had been to go slowly, not wanting to rush Kara, that thought was abandoned when Kara wrapped her hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer.

Lena had almost convinced herself that the first kiss couldn't have been as good as she remembered. That she had been letting the emotion of the situation cloud her impression of the event. That when they eventually kissed again, Lena would see that she had been mistaken.

Lena discovered she hadn't been mistaken.

Lena pulled away, causing Kara to whine in protest. The protest was cut short, when Lena, instead of leaving, Lena swung her leg over Kara and settled onto her lap. "Is this okay?" Lena asked, leaning in to kiss Kara softly.

It took a moment, but Kara finally regained her ability to speak. "Oh, yeah. Great. Perfect. Yup." Lena smirked, placing a soft kiss on the underside of Kara's jaw. "Never better."

Lena trailed a string of kisses down Kara's neck, stopping when she reached the neck of her t-shirt. As much as she wanted to strip the garment off and continue her downward path, she didn't think Kara was quite up to that yet.

Working her way back up the other side of Kara's neck, Lena finally reclaimed Kara's lips. After a few moments, Lena pulled back just far enough to murmur, "Kara?" against her lips.

"Mmmm?"

"It's okay to touch me," Lena teased gently. Ever since she had moved herself onto Kara's lap, the blonde's arms had lain slack at her sides. Lena wasn't sure if it was shock, or nerves, or a desire to not cause harm, and she didn't really care. She wanted Kara's hands on her.

"Oh, sorry," Kara replied sheepishly. Kara rested her hands lightly on Lena's hips. "Better?"

"Much," Lena purred, moving in to kiss Kara once more. Lena had spent a lot of time, probably too much, wondering what it would feel like to have Kara's hands trailing over her skin. Whatever she had imagined, it paled in comparison to the reality.

Lena lost track of time, completely absorbed in the taste of Kara's mouth. The sound of the soft whimpers Kara made when Lena sucked gently on her bottom lip. The feel of Kara's fingers dragging across her lower back. So Lena didn't know how long it had been when Kara pulled away, breath coming in shallow pants. She just knew it was far too soon.

"It's getting late. I should probably go." Kara frowned lighty. "Should I go?"

Lena did her best to conceal her disappointment. "If that's what you want." Lena ran her hands through Kara's tousled hair. "Is that what you want?"

Kara bit her lip, looking torn. "We did just start dating. And we said we were going to take it slow." Lena almost pointed out that technically, it was Kara that said they wanted to take it slow, but she restrained herself. Kara needed to come to this decision on her own.

"That doesn't really answer my question," Lena said, running her thumb lightly over Kara's exposed collar bone. Lena wanted Kara to make up her own mind, but she was a Luthor. She wasn't averse to playing a little dirty. "Do you want to leave?"

Kara licked her lips, looking at Lena intently. "No."

Lena smiled, leaning into kiss Kara softly. "Well that's lucky, because I don't want you to go."

"That is lucky," Kara breathed out when Lena nipped softly at her ear lobe.

"Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?"

Kara nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Well, I am a genius."

* * *

Lena had always thought she had a fairly vivid imagination. Growing up in the Luthor household, it had been something of a necessity. Sometimes escaping to a happier place inside her head was the only thing that kept her sane.

While Lena had imagined this very scenario more than a few times, nothing could have prepared her for the reality of having a half naked Kara Zor-El stretched out on her bed, and at her mercy. Somewhere between the living room and Lena's bedroom, they had managed to lose everything but their underwear, and if Lena had her way, and she intended too, that would soon be gone as well.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lena had worried that Kara's skin may be desensitized to touch. She needn't have. If anything, Kara was hyper aware of each caress. Lena had turned it into something of an experiment to see just how lightly she could caress Kara, and still get a reaction. Kara didn't seem to mind.

Kissing her way up from Kara's belly button, Lena reached out and grasped Kara's hands, entwining their fingers. As she made her way up the blonde's lithe frame, Lena dragged her arms up, and over her head, pinning her hands in place. Lena knew her control was an illusion, but Kara let her have it, remaining passive beneath her.

Lena claimed Kara's mouth in a hungry kiss, having missed it in the minutes she spent exploring the rest of her. A low moan rumbled out of Kara's chest when Lena bit at her bottom lip. Even though she knew she couldn't actually do any damage, Lena kept the pressure light. Just because she couldn't hurt Kara, didn't mean she wanted to be rough with her.

Untangling one of hands, Lena reached down and cupped Kara's jaw, kissing her softly, and rubbing her thumb gently over her lower lip. "Still with me?"

Kara nodded, leaning forward to kiss Lena. "Completely." Lena nodded, reassured that she wasn't rushing Kara into anything. The last thing she wanted was for Kara to have regrets in the morning.

"Though, before we go any further, there is something I should probably tell you…" Kara bit her lip, trailing off nervously.

Lena frowned, her brow furrowed. "What is it?"

"Well, you know I'm an alien…"

"I do vaguely recall something about that, yes," Lena said with a soft laugh.

"For the most part my body is very human, but there are...a few differences…I just don't want you to be surprised..."

Logically, Lena knew this. She had even wondered about it earlier when listening to Kara's distinctive heartbeat. Lena pulled back, glancing down the length of Kara's body, but not seeing anything out of place.

Almost as if drawn by magnets, her eyes drifted to the one area still covered, and unexplored. Lena swallowed, telling herself that no matter what lay beneath, she wouldn't let it change how she felt about Kara.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter." Lena kissed Kara gently, wanting to convey her sincerity. "Even if it's tentacles," Lena joked with a laugh. When Kara didn't join her, Lena looked at Kara. "Is it tentacles?" Even if Lena was quietly freaking out just a little bit, she refused to let Kara see it. "It's okay if it is." Lena desperately hoped she didn't make a liar out of herself.

Kara held her gaze solemnly for a few moments before she lost it. "Oh Rao, I wish you could see your face right now," Kara wheezed out between laughs.

Lena frowned in confusion, before she pulled back and slapped Kara in the shoulder. "You ass!" When Kara continued to giggle helplessly Lena grunted in annoyance and tried to roll away.

Kara collected herself another to grab Lena and pull her back onto her chest. Lena pouted, but let herself be held in place.

"I'm sorry," Kara apologized, not sounding sorry at all. "I just wanted to get you back for teasing me about the dress."

"By letting me think you had tentacles?" Lena asked indignantly.

Kara kissed her on the top of the head, running her hands soothingly over her back. "Would it have mattered?"

"No," Lena grudgingly admitted. "Although….I'm glad it's not tentacles." Lena lifted her head up, and looked at Kara. "It's not is it?"

"No," Kara assured her with a laugh. "Totally humanoid. Well, mostly." Lena continued to look at her suspiciously, and Kara kissed her. "Let's just say all my muscles have amazing tone and strength."

It took Lena a moment, but finally, she got it. "Oh!" Lena stroked her hand down Kara's abdomen. "Anything to worry about?"

Kara shook her head. "I don't think I'll break anything."

"You don't think?" Lena said, not feeling totally reassured.

Kara blushed delicately. "It's never really been an issue."

Lena frowned. "Well that won't do." Lena kissed Kara gently, running her hand up to cup Kara's breast, rubbing her thumb over the nipple. "I'll just have to take my chances. But if you break anything, you can be the one to explain it at the hospital."

"That seems fair," Kara squeaked out, when Lena tweaked her nipple.

* * *

One of the first things Kara had to learn after arriving on Earth was control. Even before she had learned the language, she had learned that loss of control could be dangerous. When most teenagers were dealing with hormonal surges, and first crushes, Kara was learning how to suppress the full range of her emotions.

It had been difficult, those first few months, but she had learned. After a time, it had become so second nature, she didn't even notice she was doing it. When she had become Supergirl she had let a little bit of that control slip, but it had never been an issue in her personal life.

Sex had been enjoyable enough, but never anything that ever came close to endangering her ironclad control. Not even Mon-El, whom she knew she posed no danger to, had really tested that control. Kara had learned to temper her expectations when it came to sex. To accept that while it was fun, and nice, it wasn't something to get all that worked up about.

When Lena ran her tongue languidly over her clit, Kara realized that she may have been hasty in her conclusion. For the first time since she had broken Peter Crandall's nose in 10th grade, Kara was afraid she might injure an intimate partner.

Instead of doing the responsible thing, and telling Lena to stop, Kara dug her heels into the bed and arched her hips, silently begging Lena to continue. Not that she had to beg. Lena seemed all too content to continue doing what she was doing.

Kara had lost track of the amount of time Lena had spent kissing and stroking her way across Kara's sensitised skin. Part of her had wanted to urge Lena to hurry, but a larger, hedonistic part of her had been all too happy to lie back and let Lena take her time. If Lena wanted to spend ten minutes tracing every dip and ridge of her abdomen with her lips and tongue, who was Kara to deny her?

Kara's resolve not to rush Lena wavered when she realized Lena had no intention of hurrying her pace anytime soon. Kara gripped the mattress tightly, not sure how much more of Lena's teasing strokes she could take before her control cracked.

"Lena?" Kara husked.

Lena raised her head immediately, looking at Kara in concern. "Yes, love?" Kara knew it was just a throw aways endearment, that it didn't mean anything, but still, her heart skipped a beat.

"It's not that I don't like what you're doing. Because I do. It's...wow. But...do you think you could maybe...hurry."

The look of concern on Lena's face faded, to be replaced by a self satisfied smirk. "Is someone getting impatient?"

Kara looked at Lena through narrowed eyes. "Paybacks, Lena. Paybacks."

"Fine," Lena huffed playfully. She turned her head, kissing the inside of Kara's thigh, before turning her gaze back to Kara. "But I just want it noted that I hate to be rushed."

"Noted," Kara said with a solemn nod. "You can take as much time as you want next time."

"I'll hold you to that," Lena promised.

Any retort Kara may have made was swallowed when Lena returned to her task with a new, single minded determination. Kara wasn't even mad that it was almost certain that Lena had just been teasing her before.

Lena suckled her clit, drawing it into the wet warmth of her mouth, and teasing it lightly with her tongue. The ache between Kara's legs throbbed. In the back of her mind, Kara worried vaguely that she may float away. Kara wanted to burrow her hand in Lena's hair, or grasp her hand, to anchor herself to Lena, but she knew she couldn't risk it. She would never forgive herself if she hurt her.

Instead, Kara clutched at the mattress, as the tension built between her legs. Kara thought she was prepared, that she knew what to expect, but she was wrong. Where Lena's build up had been long and deliberate, Kara's release was short and explosive.

When her muscles finally stopped their rhythmic clenching, Kara sagged bonelessly into the mattress, feeling as weak as she did after a solar flare. If she had had a bit more energy at the moment, Kara would probably be concerned about that possibility. Alex's teasing would be merciless, but she couldn't find it in her to care.

When Lena kissed her tenderly and burrowed into her side, Kara mustered enough energy to wrap her arms loosely around her. Turning her head, she kissed Lena on the forehead. "I love you," she murmured.

Feeling Lena tense beside her, Kara's eyes popped open. Oh, Rao. Her earlier lethargy burned off in a blinding flash of panic. It wasn't that Kara didn't love Lena, she did. It was just that even if they weren't following the traditional rules, Kara was pretty sure it was still too soon to be blurting out.

Kara was getting ready to apologize when she felt Lena relax against her. Lena rested her hand on Kara's chest, laying it to rest over her thundering heartbeat. "I love you too."

Kara sagged in relief. She hadn't ruined it all. Lena felt the same. "You do?" Kara asked.

Kara felt Lena nod. "Of course I do."

"I know it's probably too soon. I didn't meant to just blurt it out like that, but-"

Lena reached up and pressed her finger to Kara's lips. "Did you mean it?" Kara nodded. "Then it's not too soon. If the ordeal with Ali taught me anything, it's that it's stupid to wait to tell people how you feel about them."

Kara kissed Lena's finger, before capturing her hand and holding it against her chest. "Hey, Lena?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."


End file.
